


Make you mine

by Kayecee_Katsuki



Category: The Good Doctor (TV 2017)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Soulmates, BL, Birthday, Claire Browne is a bestie, Crossover, F/F, F/M, Gen, I can't kill Steve sometimes, I'm going with this ships, I'm writing without watching the series haha, M/M, May or May not include lemon, Merlendez, one shots
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-12
Updated: 2020-06-17
Packaged: 2021-03-04 00:27:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 7,076
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24684568
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kayecee_Katsuki/pseuds/Kayecee_Katsuki
Summary: A Bunch of Merlendez One Shot that no one asked but i shall give.Fun Fact : I've never watched the entire series of The Good Doctor. I only watched the first episode and rely on the short clips and fanfictions that I read and watched. Don't flame me in the comment section. I'll try my best because this plot just came into my mind haha.Disclaimer : I never owned The Good Doctor obviously. Just writing storues for fun and I don't earn money for this. I earn comments and encouragement from my readers *sniffs*Started : June 13,2020
Relationships: Claire Browne & Shaun Murphy, Claire Browne & Shaun Murphy & Alex Park & Morgan Reznick, Claire Browne/Jared Kalu, Morgan Reznick/Other(s), Neil Melendez/Shaun Murphy, Steve Murphy & Shaun Murphy
Comments: 3
Kudos: 46





	1. Singing helps me calm down

Link for the song : [Umbrella [Male Vocals]](https://m.youtube.com/watch?v=LBzwBGmK3cQ)

Erratic Panting was heard on the not-so-empty janitor room. A 26 year old Man is seating on the ground while tightly clutching his chest. This Man, also known as Dr.Shaun Murphy, is showing symptoms of Panic Attack.

Why? An Ethan and Marcie Murphy arrived at the hospital just an hour ago and his group was assigned to Ethan Murphy. All of the Bad Memories from his childhood just came crashing by as he catches a glimpse of his Birth Father and Mother.

Shaun slowly rocked his whole body while tightly hugging his knees up to his chest.

**"Shaun? Are you okay?" Steve notices his Older Brother breathing so hard as they went to their bus that will serve as a temporary shelter fron the two of them. Shaun is clutching the corpse of his rabbit that his father killed Yesterday. Steve wasn't stupid to not realize that his brother is having a panic attack so he immediately knelt beside his brother.**

**"Shaun? Follow Me Okay? Breathe In...Breathe Out..." Steve soothing voice slowly calmed Shaun whose tears are still flowing from his eyes to his cheeks.**

**"You have my heart, We will never be world apart, Maybe in Magazines, But you'll still be my star~" Steve sang softly while caressing his older brothers back. He had heard the song on the radio months ago but he felt that it was too rock-ish, That's why he tried to tune the song a little bit mellow and relaxing. Steve always sing that to Shaun whenever he is afarid, sad or just having this kindi of attacks.**

**"B-Baby cause in the dark, Y-You can't s-see shiny cars, That's w-when you need me t-there, W-With you, I-I'll always share~" Shaun's voice is quite pitchy and low becaus ehebis undergoing puberty but still it is pleasing to the ear. He was stuttering a little but that made Steve smile. The two kept singing as Shaun slowly fell asleep, not before compromising his Little Brother to help him bury their little rabbit Tomorrow.**

"— B-Because, W-When the sun shine, we shine together, Told y-you I'll be here forever, S-Said I'll always be y-your friend, T-Took an oath, I'ma stick it out to the end, N-Now that it's r-raining more than ever, K-Know that w-we'll still h-have each other, You can stand under my umbrella, You can stand under my umbrella, ella, ella, eh, eh, eh, Under my umbrella, ella, ella, eh, eh, eh~" Shaun softly sang as he continued to rock back and forth.

Meanwhile, His very worried Leader and Boyfriend aka Dr.Neil Mendelez is looking everywhere with the help of Dr.Claire Browne. Jared and Morgan was left in the care of Mr. and Mrs.Murphy who haven't seen their "son" yet. Neil knew the reason why his little boyfriend ran off as Shaun decided to tell him his childhood life and vice versa. He also know that whenever Shaun feel so scared or intimidated, He will only go into one room, The Janitor Room that is close by.

As Claire is about to knock, They both heard as very beautiful voice singing on the other side. The two surgeon looked at each other as Claire slowly opened the door a little. They are both shocked to see Shaun rocking on the floor while softly singing Umbrella.

"You can run into my arms, It's okay, don't be alarmed, Come into me, There's no distance in between our love, So gon' and let the rain pour, I'll be all you need and more Because—" Shaun heard the door squeak opened as he shot up and immediately looked at the door in fear. He saw Claire and Neil staring at him with awe present on their faces.

"W-When did you just arrived?" Shaun nervously asked them while looking down. He was discovered singing, by his colleague and boyfriend nonetheless.

"Wow! You have a great voice Shaun." Claire exclaimed while smiling softly at him. Neil, remembering the situation, quickly went to Shaun's side and held his hands.

"Are you okay? I will tell Dr.Glassman about the situation so you can avoid them." Claire also understood the situation because she is a very close friend to Shaun.

"I'm okay, Just got scared a little." Shaun innocently said as he looked at the wall.

"I'll leave the both of you first." Claire knew that it was her cue to leave as she slowly closed the door shut. Knowing that there is no witnesses, Neil hugged Shaun while caressing Shaun's Hair.

"Are you really okay now? Do you want to go home already?" Shaun smiled a little as he shakes his head. "No, I'm fine staying here. I'm fine." Neil let out a breath of relief as he ruffles Shaun's hair with a smile.

"Don't run off like that again okay? I'm you boyfriend so tell me if you're getting anxious like that." Neil said as he looks at Shaun's face while he fixes his own messy hair.

"Okay. I won't run off again." Shaun airily said as he smiles.

"You have a very beautiful voice you know." Neil said as Shaun flushed red.

"Thank you. Singing helps me calm down. Steve used to sing to calm me down." He said while still blushing because of the compliment.

"Let's go back. You can stay at my office first. I will notify Dr.Glassman with the situation so wait for me." Neil is thankful that there is a rule that A Surgeon can't operate their own relatives becauee it may create biased among other patients. Meaning Shaun will not see his Parents.

"Thank you Neil." A smile blossom on Neil's Face as he swiftly peck Shaun's Lip.

"You'll need to sing for me late okay? I love hearing you voice." They both left the Janitor Room with smile plastered on their faces.


	2. Shaun-derella Part 1

In a far far away land, actually it's in the Village of San Jose, There is a beautiful boy with a condition called autism that cause him to have difficulty in understanding social cues and communication. Despite of this, the boy is very smart and kind. His name is Shaun Murphy and he lives with his father and mother.

As a young kid, Shaun is very quiet and usually goes to the Village Library while everybody is busy working and not bothering to visit the not-so-vacant library.

But when Shaun reaches the age of 12, he loses his mother due to an incurable disease on her ovary that worsen when Shaun was born. It was the first heartache that Shaun experienced.

His Father Remarried a noble woman named Allegra Aoki who have two daughters named Morgan and Claire. [I've read that Anastasia is more kinder that Drizella so i want to base it from that]

Shaun and his little brother tried to be happy for their father. Shaun gained a very pretty stepmother and stepsisters.

His second heartbreak is when his father decided to bring his little brother, Steve, in one of his Merchant Expedition. He waited for so long and her stepfamily still treated him well even though he never seem to stay on the house.

Until one day, a fellow merchant arrived at their home with a grieving and solemn face. "I'm sorry but Mr.Murphy and Young Steve didn't make it. Their ship was wrecked by a harsh storm on the sea. I'm sorry for your loss"

Shaun whole world was shaken up as his last remaining family, his father and younger brother, is now gone and he is now alone. He raw into their barn and started crying while curling up on top of a bunch of hay.

After that, He was tormented by his stepmother and forced to live on the run down attic. All of their servants lost their jobs as the money that Shaun's Father left was wasted into luxurious things that the three woman brought.

Shaun is forced to do all of the housework and become a servant at his own home.

This is where the story starts.

A loud noise coming from the chickens woke Shaun up. He looked at the Window and is very grateful that the sun us still not rising at the horizon.

He wore his usual ratty and run-down attire that is provided by his step mother coming from the "bottom of her heart". Not that Shaun can and will complain about that. He was taught by here kind and wise mother to be content of what you have and stay kind to everyone.

Shaun sneakily went downstairs to grab the cleaning material so he could start sweeping the floor. He couldn't help but to silently hum as he moves gracefully with cleaning. After sweeping, he wiped the floor and the furniture with wet and dry rags to keep it shiny. He also collected all the dirty laundries left by her step sisters outside before placing it outside. Shaun fed all of their animals while smiling kindly. He had a very special connection to all animals, as if he can talk and understand them.

"Nice day isn't? I heard Madam Audrey is selling her breads with half price today. Her breads and other delicacies are very tasty. One day, I'll treat all of you so you can taste it." Every animal made a sound like they are happy. It made Shaun smile before going back inside to prepare breakfast.

He cooked some eggs, bacon, and rice. He also prepared variety of drinks so his sisters and mother can choose. Shaun hums happily as he sneakily gave stray rats some left overs.

He carried two trays and balanced it carefully. He doesn't want to make a mess.

"Good Morning Sister Morgan, Sister Claire. Breakfast is here." Shaun's pleasant voice called out for the two girls on the opposite room.

"Enter and Leave it on the desk!" Morgan harsh voice said and Shaun entered with a smile. He saw his two step sister doing their own things as he leftthe two trays on the table. 

After them, He went to his Step Mother's Room. "Good Morning Madam. Breakfast is served." As he entered the room, He saw Allegra drinking her usual chamomile tea whilw caressing her cat.

"Uhm Madam, Can i have some money? Madam Audrey is selling her breads for half a price today." Shaun's body is rocking back and forth as his hands are tightly interwined in front of him.

"Why would I? This money is left by your father and as his poor widowed wife, I can have it. Your sisters needed this for their lives. They are growing womans and they need every luxurious things in ther whole kingdom." Allegra's Harsh voice send Shaun into shaking.

"B-But Father said I-I can also have some of it--" "IT DOESN'T MATTER." Shaun flinches as his Step Mother shouted at him. He wants to cover his ears and curl on the floor but Allegra won't like that. Over all this years, he was trained to nit panic like that.

"But since I'm a generous person, You can have some. BUT! You'll accompany your sisters later at the market." Allegra said as she finishes her cup.

"T-Thank you Madam." Shaun said before bowing and leaving the room to go downstairs at the kitchen.

Meanwhile, on a very fancy castle, a young man named Neil Mendelez was fuming. His father and also the king, Marcus, is forcing him to be married before his next birthday. His loyal assistant, Jared Kulu, is following the Prince.

"Can you believe that?! Father is forcing me to hold a ball to have a fiancée and yet he is also forcing me to marry some noble woman from other country" Neil rambles as they reach the barn that holds all of the horses.

"Your highness, I've heard that you're going to marry Princess Jessica Preston from the Royal Preston Family." Jared said and Neil glared at him. "You Knew?!"

"I'm sorry Your Highness. This person is just informed this morning by Your Excellency." Jared bowed as a form of Apology. Neil just rode a Pearly White Horse as Jared coaches it.

In the busy market of the Village of San Jose, A Pair of Girls are trying some new gowns as a young man is waiting for them.

"Sister Claire, Sister Morgan, Can I go somewhere. I-I'll be fast." Morgan sneered at him and Claire harshly nodded at him.

Shaun let out a sight of relief as he went outside of the Dress Shop. The small room is making him anxious.

He clutch his miney bag as he wandered on the nearby shops. "Shaun!" A woman called him as he recognise her as his friends, Lea and Carley.

"Oh, Hi" Shaun greeted the two girls who smiled at him. "Are you with your wicked sisters again?" Lea asked him.

"They're not wicked, Just a little mean but Claire is sometimes nice to me." Shaun airily said. Carley just shakes her head. "Are they forcing you again? You know you can stay with us. We're friends since we are kids." She said worriedly.

"It's fine, I'm fine, Everything's Fine. I can manage." Shaun smiled a little that made the insides of the two girls calm down.

"Okay, Since you said that. We need to go, our parents are asking us to buy something and we saw you here so we decided to call you to have a little chat. Bye~" The two wave their good byes as Shaun wave his Hand at them.

He went to Madam Audrey's Bakery to buy some bread and to Sir Alex's Fabric Shop to buy some fabric, needle, buttons and many more.

Shaun immediately went back to the Dress Shop to see his Sister's done in their shopping.

As they head back to their carriage, a messenger from the palace came in riding a horse.

"I have an announcement to make. Every noble or rich family is invited on the Castle for a Party held tomorrow in honor of the Prince incoming birthday. This will also serve as a way to look for the Prince's Future Bride." It cause the public to buzz with excitement and Shaun can see his sisters are excited as well. The buzzing of the people made his head hurt, luckily They decided to go home quick for them to notofy their mother.

When they arrived at the mansion, Shaun went on the backyard to tend on the flowers and trees. He didn't realize that the sun starts setting as he was enjoying the nature and talking to other animals. He just noticed his sorrounding when the horse (named Apple) nudge him and then he notice the sun is starting to set.

Shaun went inside to start preparing the dinner. He called his Step Mother and Step Sisters after setting the Table and the food up.

As the Three sat and talk to each other, Their topic went to the incoming ball. As Shaun remembers, The castle may have some foods that he always read about and some of his favourites might be there. He prayed for luck to be by his side as he opened his mouth.

"Madam, do you think i can attend the ball?" A silence was heard bedore it turned into laughter. "What will you wear? That pathetic excuse of a cloth?" Morgan said as she laugh hards, almost loosing her usual elegant composure.

Shaun felt his hopes go down as the three continue to laugh and insult him. After they quieted down, Allegra forced a smile.

"You can attend the ball if and only if you finish the list that i will give you tomorrow and IF you can find a suitable cloth that you can use." A sound of protest came from the two but was immediately quited by their mother.

"IF you can complete all of that, you may go with us." She finished as she continue eating. Shaun smiled so bright as he thanked her before rushing upstairs. He spent and stayed the whole night making a decent suit from the fabric he brought a while ago.

When the morning came, He enthusiastically fed the animals, tend the garden and prepare the breakfast.

He energetically called out for her sisters who looked at him like he was very Annoying. He placed the trays on the table before skipping towards Allegra's Room.

"Here is the list, I want it to be complete until this Afternoon." She said and Shaun went into work immediately.

He first went to her sisters' room to help them. Shaun felt his hand cramped by pulling the strings of the corset.

'Why do girls like their corset tight? Do they still breathe properly?'

After an hour of shouting, pulling and brushing , Shaun was done with getting her sisters get dress. Check the box quickly.

He cleans the whole house enthusiastically and happily. He was glad that his animal friends are helping him to clean. He finish cleaning in 3 Hours.

He went outsude immediately and saw that the annimals are quietly eating. "Hello, I'm taking you all to bath. Will you cooperate with me?" Shaun innocently said and the animals followed his every instructions. Some of the animals clean themselves while the others is being washed by Shaun.

"Can you moved the hays for me?" He asked the horses as he pointed the tied hays on the the side. Shaun smiled as the horses followed him as he proceeded to clean the pen and barn with some help of the animals.

He finish cleaning the pen, barn, feeding the animals, replcaing the hay, taking the animals to bath, and trimming the garden in a pain stricking 6 hours.

Shaun rushed inside to quickly prepare the lunch and called his step family when he finish. 

He scrub the plates after the three is done eating. He stared at his reflection on the shiny plate before setting them down.

Shaun smiled as he gracefully sweeps, unaware of what's happening on one of the rooms of the house.

The quick clean is done after 2 hours as the rats and birds are not there to help him. He went to his sister's room again to help them fix their hairs and faces.

Shaun is exhausted and covered in dusts and cinders after all of that. He check their old clock and saw that the time is nearing 5 pm. He rushed upstairs to his room so he can get ready alread.

As he opened his door, a mess greeted him. The suit that he put all of his efforts and sleep are tattered and covered with holes.

Shaun's body is shaking as he tightly clutched the damaged suit. He heard the carriage arrived and the voice of his step family. He rushed downstair, still clutching the damage suit.

He saw Allegra and his two sisters, almost entering the carriage. Allegra saw him as she smiles evilly.

"Why are you still not ready?" She said as her eyes travells on his tattered suit. "Oh that's bad. I think you'll have to stay at home after all." She exclaimed with a fake pity present on her voice. Shaun heard his sisters laugh as the Carriage slowly went away. He ran to the garden before falling down on his knees as tears slowly went on his eyes.

The birds are chirping sadly while the other animals are expressing their own sympathy. "I-I made this. W-Why did they b-break it? I-I spend m-my time i-into nothing." Shaun cried as he clutched the broken fabric up to his chest. The animals leaned on him to calm the man down.

Neil is seatin on his throne with a bored expression plastered on his face. Jared is standing straightly behind him as they both listened to the announcing of the guest.

"LADY ALLEGRA AND HER DAUGHTERS, CLAIRE AND MORGAN GLASSMAN" 

Neil saw his father talking with a young blonde woman as they approach them. "Ah, Neil My Son. Meet Lady Jessica Preston." Marcus saw his son politely accepts Jessica's Hand and kissed the back of it as a greeting. The two royalties never talked to each other and Neil really wanted to go to his room and just read.

Meanwhile, Shaun is still sobbing when a bright light appeared in front of him. A Young boy is now floating infront of him. He recognize the boy as he tried to reach him.

"S-Steve..." Shaun said as he tried to hold Steve's Hands. Steve smiled sadly as he accept his brother's touch.

"Y-You're D-Dead! A-And Dad t-too! " Shaun exclaimed hysterically as he was engulfed into a hug.

"Shh, Shaun. I'm sorry we have to leave you alone hm? Mom, Dad and I are always watching you from above and We saw all of the torment and hard ship you receive from that wicked two faced woman." Steve explained as he slowly wipe Shaun's Tears. He poke Shaun's nose that causes Shaun to sneeze.

"Pfft, You never change do you?" He chuckled that made Shaun smile.

"Why are you here Steve? Are you taking me with you?" Shaun innocently asked his brother who shake his head. 

"No, You'll still be successful in the future. You have a great life ahead of you and I'm here to grant it." Steve helped Shaun to stand up as he float away from him.

"Bippity Boppity Boo!" With the proper flick of the want, A shiny light encircle's Shaun's Body that made his old ratty clothes turn into a Dark Blue Suit that bring the beauty of his eyes, skin and lips out.

[His suit uwu](https://www.popsugar.com/celebrity/photo-gallery/44315868/image/44315877/He-Only-26/amp)

"W-Wha..? H-How?" Shaun was stunned to see that his clothes change and he feel refreshed.

"I'm here to make you attend the ball you silly brother. With the help of my trusty wand, I can make you have this!" As he flick his want towards a pumpkin, It slowly shakes and enlarge into a very beautiful and transparent carriage.

[the carriage uwu](https://www.pinterest.com/pin/439663982366493937/)

  
"Wow." Shaun said as he approached the carriage. Steve smile as he saw his brother's bright eyes and smile.

"You cant have a carriage without a coachman and a foot man?" Steve said as he carefully set three lizard on the floor. He flicked his wand, chanting again as the three lizard slowly turns into humans wearing a very fancy uniform.

"There! The horses are solved so you're ready to go brother!" Steve exclaimed happily but he felt Shaun grip his hands.

"Are you going away again?" Shaun asked with a pitiful voice that made Steve heart broke.

"I'm not destuned to be alive again Shaun. Don't worry, We will always watch you up there. We are so happy and prous for you." Steve kissed Shaun's forehead as he smiles.

"Now run along brother! You're going yo be late!" Steve said as he led Shaun towards the carriage. It started to move and Shaun looks back, only to see his brither and two other figures waving at him. He smiled before waving back at them.

"Oh, The magic will be gone at 12 am!" Steve shouted and Shaun heard him. He still have 6 hours to enjoy the party.

He arrived at 7:30 pm and One of the footmen lizard help him go down the carriage. Shaun breathes heavily before proceeding to enter the castle.

Every person that he encounters cant help but stare at the stunning man. They feel ashame to walk with the Man as they keep on staring.

Shaun arrive infront of the large door as one man asked his name so that he can announce it.

"M-My name is Shaun Murphy." No one knows taht Shaun's Mother Maiden name so he is safe. But Murphy Family is very well known on the village.

"LORD SHAUN MURPHY!" 

When Neil heard that, His attention snapped on the door. It slowly opens to show a very beautiful man slowly entering the hall. Everyone can't help but to look at the Man who is gracefully walking down the stair. 

Neil stood up from his throne as he slowly descend from his throne. The silent crowd parts as the two man slowly met each other half way.

Shaun isn't stupid to not recognize the prunce so he bows politely. "This subject is greeting Your Higness." He saud with a very small voice that caught Neil's Attention.

Neil offers his hand as he bows. "Care to dance?" He asked that made Shaun flush red. It will be a great scandal if Shaun rejected the Prince's Offer so he accepted the offer.

The Music started playing as every couple goes on the center of the ballroom.

[The scene that im too lazy to explain](https://m.youtube.com/watch?v=r-qOgm1sLP0)

[Just imagine that this is Shaun and Neil]

After the song finish, they both sneaked out while giggling to themselves. They reached the labyrinth Garden while laughing.

"I want to show you something." Neil said as he held Shaun's Hand. They both went inside a very hidden garden full of exotic but beautiful flowers.

"Wow" Shaun said as he looks around. "This is a wonderful and beautiful garden. How did you find it?" He added as he touched a tulip.

"When I was wandering alone. Just took care of it and this is the result. Nad for the record, You're the most beautiful thing here in this area right now." Shaun blushed hard as he looks behind him.

"Are you kidding me?" Shaun shyly said and he sat on one of the bench. "Nope, you've caught my eye ever since you arrived here." Neil smiled when he saw the boy turns very red.

The two talked for hours and hours. They talked about different things that made them know about each other.

"You have a very beautiful eyes you know?" Neil said as he slowly lean forward. Shaun stares at Neil's Eyes as he unconsciously lean forward too.

As their lips about to touch, a loud sound interrupted them. Shaun looked at the clock only to see the hand is almost at 12.

"I-I need to go." Shaun said as he runs away. "By the way, thank you for this wonderful night" He said as he continues to run away.

Neils follows the boy he just met. He was about to be approached by his father's assistant, Jackson Han, but he was quick enough.

Shaun keeps on running but on the stairs, his shoe came off. He was about to retrieved it but he saw the Prince standing on top of the staircase. He runs to the carriage without retrieving jisnown shoe and ordered the coachmen to start the carriage.

He looks back to the castle only to see the Prince, holding something.

Now that Shaun realized it, The prince never really got his name.

—— End of Part 1 ——


	3. Dr.Glassman's Son?

Shaun hums as he drove his car towards his Adopted Father's Hospital. He just arrived from Wyoming and he is planning to surprise his father at work.

He owns a small bakery just a few minutes from his Apartment. The one who temporarily manages his bakery is his bestfriend, Lea Dilallo. 

Shaun left Los Angeles 1 and half year ago to study Medicine for a short period before going back. He have a neurological condition called Autism that make him face some difficulties in communication and understanding social cues but he also have Savant Syndrome that make his academic, artistic and musical ability much more advance than average.

[I hope it doesn't sound too offending. Please tell me if it's offending you or other people. I don't wann hurt other people's feeling (｡•́︿•̀｡)]

Shaun arrived at the Hospital in just a few minutes. He left his car on the Parking Lot as he entered the huge hospital.

He memorized the Hospital Map so he won't need the help of other people for direction. As Shaun walks aimlessly, He accidentally bumped into someone that caused him to fall on the ground.

"Are you okay?" A deep voice asked him as Shaun clutched his aching bottom. "I'm Fine." He said as he tried to stand up, Purposely ignoring the Man's Hands. He doesn't like touching other people because it makes him uncomfortable sometimes.

Shaun looked up only to see a man wearing a White Coat with an ID hanging on the Pocket of his Coat.

"Are you lost?" The Man asked him again as Shaun shakes his head. "I. already memorized the Map of the Hospital before coming here. I can find my own way thank you." Shaun said.

Neil looks at the boy he accidentally bumped. He notices him fidget and slowly rocks himself while clutching his hands infront of him. He speculated that the boy have autism as he was showing some signs.

"I-I need to go." Shaun said as he started to walk away, Feeling so nervous. Neil just shrugs as he continue to walk to his next patient.

Shaun notices a boy crying while squatting beside a big pot of plant. He might be uncomfortable with other people but he is not stupid to not realize that the kid is missing. And Beside, The others are not paying too much attention to the boy.

Shaun approaches the crying boy as he squat infront of him. "Hello, Are you lost?" He softly asks as the boy raises his head to nod.

"Where did your parents go?" The Boy wiped his tears before speaking. "T-They w-went t-to s-some ob gym" He said as he said OB GYNE incorrectly.

"Do you want to join me? I will go to someone who can help us." Shaun said as he offers his hand. 'Calm down Shaun, It's a kid. He won't hurt you'

The kid accepts his hand as they went inside of the Elevator going up to the Floor where Aaron Glassman's Officenis located.

"I'm Steve Mister" Shaun frozed as he heard the boy's name. He tries to shake the memories of his late brother fron his head as he stuttered. "I'm S-Shaun.." 

The elevator opens and they both walk hand-in-hand towards Aaron's Office. Shaun knocked at the door and Aaron looked up from his file folder.

"Shaun My Son, When did you arrived?" Dr.Glassman stood from his seat as he approached Shaun. They hug each other for a little while as Shaun lets go of him.

"Dad, Steve needs to find his parents." Shaun said as he motioned the boy hiding behind him. Steve poked his head a little as Dr.Glassman chuckled half heartedly.

"You never changed Shaun." He said, shaking his head. Shaun tilted his head as a confused expression is plastered on his face.

"Come with me, I will ask help on the nearby Nurse Reception." Aaron said as he went out of his office, Shaun and Little Steve on tow.

"Nurse Amy, Can you report if there are other people looking for their missing kid named Steve?" He asked the Head Nurse who paged the whole hospital to hear.

"Let's Seat over there. We will wait for your parents." Shaun said as they sat on one of the waiting chaurs as Dr.Glassman is talking on some nurse about a patient.

Neil is accompanying two people whp just lost their son somewhere in the Hospital.

"Paging, A missing kid is located in Floor XX wearing a blue shirt and brown jacket. Please proceed to the Nurse Reception of Floor XX. I repeat...."

"That's Steve!" The distraught Woman exclaimed as Neil helped them ride the Elevator. The woman's husband is holding his wife tightly while consoling her. Neil is just leaning on the Wall of the Elevator while waiting for the Door to open.

Shaun hears the Elevator Opens as Steve stood up from his Seat.

"Mommy!" Steve shouted as he run to the young couple who is crying. Well, The Mother is Crying while The Father is consoling.

Aaron and Shaun approaches the Family of Three and Shaun saw the man he just bumped with a while ago watching the reunion.

"Steve! Why did you just run off?" The worried mother asked as she looked on every inch of Steve's Body.

"I lost you Mommy. But Mister helped me." Steve said as he gestured Shaun who is standing behind him.

Hannah hugged Shaun out of panic as she mumbles her thank yous. Shaun frozed while discreetly looking at Dr.Glassman for help.

"Dr.Melendez, Good Job on helping the young couple here." Aaron said as Hannah lets go of the frozen Shaun.

"It's my job to help people Dr.Glassman." Neil siad while secretly glancing on the now unfrozen Shaun who is keeping a blank expression.

"We nwed to go. Thank you for you Help Doctor, Sir." Hanaah said as she clutch young Steve's Hand as they walk away.

"Shaun are you okay?" Aaron said as he looked at his Adopted Son passive look.

"The hug made me quite uncomfortable." Shaun straightly said and Aaron laugh a little.

"Dr.Glassman? I need you help." A Doctor called Aaron who nodded. "Shaun, If you want to explore the hospital. I will allow you." Shaun shrugs as he nodded.

"Dr.Melendez, seeing that you are currently in a break, Please help my son around here." He added as he started walking away.

"You're Dr.Glassman's Son?" Neil asked Shaun who nodded. "Well he adopted me when I was 14 " Shaun said as looks away.

"Do you want to eat first?" Shaun nodded as the pair went down to the Hospital's Cafeteria.

Neil discovered that Shaun doesn't like pickles on his Sandwich, While Shaun discovered that Neil drink Coffee with a hint of Caramel.

"Are you single?" Neil asked out of blue. Shaun almost choke on his food but he passed it off as a cough.

"P-Pardon?" Shaun stuttered as his face turns red.

"Are you single?" Neil repeats the question and was delighted to know that the small looking handsome boy is not taken.

They finished their food and decided to part way but not after exchanging phone numbers. Neil went to hisbshift with a good mood that puzzled his residents while Shaun is reading on Aaron's office with red dusting his face.

After Several Months, Neil declared his feelings to Shaun and begged Dr.Glassman to let him be with his precious son. At First, Aaron doesn't approve Neil but when Shaun asked him while sounding so pitiful and cutely asking him, He eventually approved their relationship as Shaun felt this happy again after his adoption and after his brother's death.

Several Years Later, Shaun Murphy became Shaun Glassman-Melendez. Everyone is invited to their wedding and was touched by their vows. It was one of the biggest events in Shaun and Neil's Life.

They decided to live on one flat and Lea also met Neil who was threatened with a knife saying 'If you hurt my bestfriend, You will see me turn into a surgeon'

Neil and Shaun decided to adopt a little girl that they named Gabby, after Neil's Sister. Gabby grew into a very mature and beautiful woman. She also became a surgeon just like her Father while still managing her Dad's Successful Bakery.

They live happily ever after and Shaun finally receives a cat!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yay, A new one shot! I'm so going to cry. Just kidding haha


	4. Hello, I'm Norman and I'm Shaun's Older Brother (1)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Norman is not suffering on DID.  
> \- He is the owner of the Bates Motel  
> \- Yes, I based him on Norman Bates because I have no other ideas pfft.

Norman : [Norman Murphy](https://images.app.goo.gl/k18dJinpaAdMnSFV8)

Shaun : [Shaun Murphy](https://images.app.goo.gl/kkHuV9Rv2Bd9NeXh9)

Norman  
» Good Morning Shaun! Did you ate something already? Do you want me to bring you some foods?  
sent 6:12 am

Shaun saw his brother messaged him as he steps out of the shower. He smiled as he replied back.

Shaun  
» No Need Norman. I'll grab something at the Hospital. How's the new motel?  
sent 6:18 am

He placed his phone down as he get ready. Shaun wore a simple blue button down shirt and black slacks. He grabbed his backpack and his phone on the counter.

Norman  
» It's fine. Quite hectic everyday. But i'll get used being the boss here. I miss you.  
sent 6:20 am

Shaun  
» I miss you too. I'll visit you on my day off. Please be careful okay?  
sent 6:22 am

Norman  
» I will. Love You. Take care!  
sent 6:23 am

Shaun  
» You too. I love you brother.  
sent 6:24 am

Shaun placed his phone back on his pocket as he sat on the bus that just arrived. He clutched his backpack on his chest as he looked outside as the bus started moving. 

It's still quite early so there only a few people riding the bus, Making Shaun comfortable. He didn't like the bus if it's too crowded and different people may touch him accidentally. 

Meanwhile, Norman hums as he placed his phone down as he resumed reading the sale report of the motel. He smiles as he saw that it was still very high and no bad reviews from the guest.

"Hello Norman!" His Friend Emma just busted into his door making him fall on his swivel chair.

"Emma, How many times did I tell you to   
k

nock?" Norman said as he sat back to his swivel chair as Emma giggles.

"And How many times did I listen to you? Oh, I never did." Then Emma stuck her tongue childishly. Norman rubbed his forehead and chanting 'She's my friend, She's my friend' in his mind.

Emma sat on the sofa while flipping the magazine on the table. "So what's with you smiling like an idiot on your phone at 6 am in the morning?" She nonchalantly said as she continued reading the magazine.

"I'm talkng to my brother" Norman said as he flipped his laptop open to write some reports.

Norman's Office comes with a mini kitchen. It was built so if Norman is too lazy or too busy to go to the main kitchen, He'll just cook and eat inside of the office.

Norman didn't slept for 2 days already since there is a sudden burst of visitors. Meaning many problems settle so he didn't receive some sleep. His eyes are quiet blurry but he rubbed his eye sand slap his cheeks.

Emma is just reading as Norman stood up from his seat to heat some water so he can make some coffee. He suddenly felt a quiet dizzy as he stumbles a little. He stood there, waiting for the water to boil as he rubbed his temple.

As Norman was about to close the stove, He suddenly collapsed, accidentally knocking the cup nearby, Causing some glass to pierce his arms.

Emma heard the cup shatters as she looks up. She screamed as she saw Norman laying on the ground while blood seeps through his arms.

"NORMAN!" Emma shouted as she contacted the closest hospital in the town. She rushed on Norman's Side as she turned the stove off.

"Hello?! My Friend just collapsed and some glass pierced his arms." She hysterically said when the call is picked up.

"Let's calm down Miss. Is your friend still breathing?"

Emma felt Norman's Pulse as she answered yes.

"Please tell us the Location so we can send an ambulance." "In the Bates Motel, Please hurry up." Emma said as the Responder assured her that the Ambulance is on their way. 

Emma never left Norman's Side but when she heard the Ambulance Sirens getting close, She went outside to wave the Ambulance Down.

Two nurses carrying a stretcher followed her as she led them to Norman's Office. She wanted to come but Emma is one of the manager of the Motel and She can't leave it unattended.

She made sure Norman is okay before the Ambulance left.

Shaun is calmly treatung a patient at the Emergency Room with his other colleagues as a mass crash victims came an hour ago.

The Emergency Door opens again as two respondent wheeled another patient. "26 year old male. Loss of consciousness due to Exhaustion. Glass pieces pierce his arms." Dr.Glassman looked at the new arrival and his face fell. He recognized the victim as he looked at Shaun who is still busy treating another patient amd not looking behind him.

Aaron requested some tools to pull out some chunks of Glass on Norman's Arm and and IV Drip. Norman's Face twitched as he pulled the glasses one by one. Shaun who is finally finished on his last patient looks back but he frozed on his spot when he saw his Twin Brother unconcious and being treated by Dr.Glassman.

Claire looked at their First Year Resident Surgeon with worry on her Face. She looks at the new arrival and almost fall on the floor. 'WHY DOES HE LOOKS LIKE SHAUN?'

Shaun rushed on Aaron side that caught some doctors (who finished treating their own patienys) attention. They're also shocked to see a splitting image of the Doctor watching sideways and the man laying on the bed.

"What happened?" Shaun's little voice was heard by everyone as Dr.Glassman sighs. "It seems like your brother is overworking again Shaun." 

The others (well Neil knew because he's the boyfriend duh) are not informed that Shaun has a brother, A Twin Brother to be exact.

"He said he's taking care of himself." Shaun said as he watched Aaron wrapped Norman's Arm with Gauze. He want to smack his brother's head for lying.

"He'll wake up soon Shaun. No need to be worried. Norman is the oldest, He will be fine."

Shaun shoulders falls as he nodded. Dr.Glassman shooed the boy for him to have lunch. Neil grabbed his shoulder and told Shaun to follow him.

When they arrived at Neil's Office, Shaun hugged Neil tightly as some tears flowed from his eyes.

"I t-though h-he was fine. H-He lied..." Shaun said while burying his face onto Neil's Chest.

"He didn't want to worry you Shaun." Neil comforted his little lover while caressing his back.

The two sat on the sofa as Shaun continues to hug Neil who is playing with Shaun's Hair.

"Are you hungry? I brought some food." Neil said as he gestured his bag. Shaun slowly lets go while sniffling still.

Neil gave Shaun his usual Sandwich (with no pickles) and a Vanilla Drink. He had a Sandwich too but he had Coffee to pair with it.

The Two are quietly eating and Shaun is leaning on Neil's Shoulders as he munched on his food.

Shaun's Phone beeps as they finished their food. He rummages his bag to find his phone, only to see the message that Dr.Glassman sent him.

Aaron  
» Norman's Awake..  
sent 9:35 am

— end of part 1 —


End file.
